new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry the Cucumber
Larry the Cucumber is a main protagonist in VeggieTales, and appears as the 3rd fighter in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "During the show, Larry was Bob’s goofball sidekick who often disrupted or changed some of the bible stories around. This change of expectation plays into Larry in Lawl, where his moveset consists of many moves that turn the tides on the opponent (such as Neutral B’s reflector) or have secondary effects (such as the ways you can move the projector of Down B). He’s hard to predict, but also has a lot of tools to keep people at bay." Entrance Where's My Hairbrush? Larry gets out of a shower curtain. Special Attacks Neutral B - Theme Song Tuba Larry gets out his tuba used in the show's theme song, which can be used to absorb any projectile that comes within its range and store it for later similar to Villager's Pocket (10 seconds max. before the item disappears). The projectiles can be fired back with twice the power of the original attack. Larry can also capture opponents in his tuba and fire them in a similar fashion. Side B - Barbara Manatee Larry will spin around with his Barbara Manatee doll. He can spin for as long as he wants, can turn around, and can jump. Larry will rack up damage on anyone who is in his way while spinning. Press A mid-spin to throw your Barbara Manatee doll. She will become a throwable item once she hits something. Press B at any point in the move to cancel. Up B - The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo Larry will throw the legendary biscuit and proceed to travel to its location in his van. The biscuit will also stun opponents until they get hit by the van. Down B - Song of the Cebu Larry will whip out his projector and sort through his slideshow photos. You can shove the projector to damage enemies. Press A while at the projector to load a part of your sideshow. There are three slides, and they go in the same order: * Sick Cebu - Poisons the opponent for a while. * Sad Cebu - Halves the opponent's movement speed for 15 seconds. * Mute Cebu - Stuns the opponent for a sec or two. Final Smash - Larry Boy Larry shouts "I AM THAT HERO" and transforms into Larry Boy. While as Larry Boy, you can press A or hold the control stick in any direction to latch onto an opponent with a plunger and pounce them. Press B to shoot a plunger bomb, which will latch onto an opponent and detonate after one second. After 20 seconds, Larry Boy will return to regular Larry and the Final Smash ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Noooooooooo!" KOSFX2: "Ouch." Star KOSFX: "Goodbye, Jelly World!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: "You are so early 90's." Side: "I'll take you to the ball, Barbara Manatee!" Down: "Usta!" Victory Options Victory 1: "Remember: God made you special, and he loves you very much. Goodbye!" *Hops Off* Victory 2: *Gets roses tossed at him as he bows down in front of applause* Victory 3: "It isn't always easy, but knowing you done the right thing sure feels good inside." Lose: *Sad* Character Bio "Coming from a wholesome Christian program, you’d expect Larry to be as calm and inviting as possible. That couldn’t be further from the truth. Larry’s methods of educating children about God are anything but ordinary. Whether he’s singing Silly Songs about Cebus or Manatees or putting plungers on his ears to become a superhero, Larry’s wacky personality is what aids the entertainment factor of VeggieTales. Just...don’t call him a pickle." Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Larry throws a rubber duck upward. *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Larry equips an oven mitt and swings forwards. *Up Smash - Larry squeezes and jumps upward. *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Larry spins in a circle. *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - Larry hops backward. *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Larry grabs the opponent with his head. *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Larry throws the opponent with his head. *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl What-If Category:VeggieTales Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Youtube Poop Category:UnHuman Category:90's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Big Idea Category:Turtle Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Mid-Heavy Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Religion-Inspired Category:Superheroes Category:American